


Not All Ghosts Are Dead

by letmetellyouaboutmyfeels



Category: Leverage
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels/pseuds/letmetellyouaboutmyfeels
Summary: While working to tighten the noose around Moreau, Eliot runs into someone who knows him.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Not All Ghosts Are Dead

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here as a prompt on tumblr: https://letmetellyouaboutmyfeels.tumblr.com/post/187682770108/okay-youll-understand-this-i-need-fics-where

Eliot knew all along that something like this might happen.

The moment that Nate told him that Moreau was their new target, that they were going to go after him… he knew that something would happen like this. He was far too close to Moreau back in the day, a unique combination of bodyguard, assassin, boyfriend, and security consultant. All of Moreau’s big players knew him, and so did all of Moreau’s security team.

Someone was bound to recognize Eliot, and the reward for reporting to Moreau on what his former boy toy is up to recently had to be huge.

So when they went after one of Moreau’s players, Eliot tried to stay in the background. Tried to blend in somewhat. Fade to black.

Didn’t work this time.

He was down in the basement, patrolling, making sure that Hardison had a clear path to get out after he finished the on-site hacking of the mainframe. Once, he protected Moreau like this. Now, he protected Hardison and Parker. And this time–this time his judgment wasn’t impaired. This time he had picked right. He wasn’t being suckered.

“Hoooooly shit.”

Eliot froze. He knew that voice—Ben Stackhoff, one of Moreau’s men. He’d taught Ben some choke holds, Ben had taught him quarterstaff.

He turned around with a sly grin. “Long time no see.”

Ben cocked his head. “You could say that. Y’know the boss didn’t appreciate you running off without a goodbye. He flipped a table. Raised a bit of hell.”

“Yeah?” Eliot could raise a bit of hell himself. And no way was he letting his new family, letting Hardison and Parker of all people, be put in harm’s way because Moreau got the drop on them.

* * *

Hardison glanced down at Eliot’s hands when he got down the basement level. “You okay?”

Their relationship was still new in a lot of ways. There were parts of him that Hardison and Parker didn’t know. That he wasn’t sure he wanted them to know.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m okay.”

Hardison took his hands. Eliot hadn’t realized they were still shaking. “Walk me back to Lucille, then? Because man this place gives me the creeps, I swear there’s a ghost or something down here…”

“Dammit, Hardison.”

The body of Ben Stackhoff, Eliot left hidden behind the water tank.


End file.
